A setting-in element of sanitary ware is disclosed in Chinese patent database with announcement number CN202298777U, CN202139650U, the setting-in element has a housing, the housing is disposed with thread and a housing side with outlet side of flowing hole, at least an insert element is provided to assembled to the housing. The setting-in element is disposed with a flow regulator of ventilation, the periphery wall of the housing defines at least a ventilation passage at a part area of the double-wall structure formed, the housing side of the ventilation passage which face the outlet side is open and is connected to a ventilation opening leading to the inside of the housing. The sealing portion is disposed at the upper end of the inner side of the housing, it can only realize axial sealing, but can not achieve peripheral sealing.